Teaching an old dog new tricks
by Believer95
Summary: Set in the aftermath of wm28 Randy Orton has just lost his match against Kane, creative feel he needs a push to restore the "legend killer" to his former glory and they think a valet is the perfect way to do so. Eve can't stand Orton and his womanizing ways but as they work together will their relationship become more than professional?


_So this is my first attempt at fanfic, took me a while to work myself up to this after reading some of the amazing stuff on here but I'll give it a go! Any critique welcome, good or bad! _

**Summary:**

Set in the aftermath of wm28 Randy Orton has just lost his match against Kane, creative feel he needs a push to restore the "legend killer" to his former glory and they think a valet is the perfect way to do so. Eve can't stand Orton and his womanizing ways but as they work together will their relationship become more than professional?

**_Randy's POV_**

1..2..3.. Kane's music hits, it isn't till I feel the heat of the flames I realise it's over the monster has won. Clutching my neck I stagger out of the ring towards the back refusing assistance, do they not know who I am, the viper does not need help from anyone, especially not some jack ass referee that just declared the red mask the winner. I walk through gorilla to see team teddy waiting for their match, poor jobbers filling time before tonight's main event hoping one day they might be as good as me, ha! Zack Ryder gives me this look, almost a "I know how it feels" look before being distracted by that hoeski he's drooling over, poor guy.. Wait the viper does not feel sympathy I am a machine designed only to destroy.

After making my way back to the locker room I take a long hot shower to try and alleviate some of the soreness I can feel coming on before getting changed into jeans and a hoodie when I get a knock at my door.

"Mr. McMahon please come in"

"Thank you Randy, hope you're bearing up after tonight, that was quite the fight"

"I'll be fine, it's nothing compared to what he's got coming to him at Extreme Rules"

"About that, I've been talking with creative and well it seems you need a bit of a push to get you back to the legend you were last year"

"Huh, well I think I'm perfectly capable of managing but thanks for your concern"

"Unfortunately for you Orton you don't get a say in this matter.. In fact creative has already got some ideas so why don't you drop down my office Monday and we can discuss them"

Without another word Vince swans out of the locker room not even giving me a chance to reply. Seriously who does he think he is, telling me what my career needs Randy Orton does not be told what to do and he's sure not playing along with some stupid storyline to get the crowds cheering.

Theres only one thing to get me out of this foul mood and that is to go out with my guys and get hammered. Later that night me and Batista hit a club in Miami known for it's nightlife and meet up with some of the roster, the nights in full swing and £60 later all my problems are left behind along with the sober me.

"That Kelly girl has been giving you the eye all night mate" I turn around to see Cody Rhodes nodding at Barbie Blank over on the dance floor, it seems as though he's right I give him a nod of thanks before making my way over to the floor. No sooner had I got there a blonde diva was full on grinding up against me to the beat of the music, damn the girl could move. We basically dry hump each other for 10 minutes before heading to the bar for a drink.

"Randy I never knew you could dance" she hiccuped through sips of her drink

"Oh sweetheart I can do a lot more than dance" this was almost to easy. She raised her eyebrows before I signalled to her it was time to leave, she followed like a little lap dog before catching a cab back to the hotel the roster was staying at for the WM week. Walking through the lobby I gave her ass a squeeze to which she gratefully received and she couldn't keep her hands off of me the whole elevator journey. Stumbling into my room at 3am and my night is just beginning...

**Meanwhile Eve's POV**

People keep asking me why I did what I did to poor Zack when I'm just here to have a good time. I mean how am I supposed to tell them the truth more so who would even believe me I mean Zack's a baby face and Cena's the companies favourite superstar who would ever believe they're both vindictive and blackmailing bastards who'll do anything to get the fans on their side? Whatever I've come here to enjoy myself and forget everything I'm done now, taking another sip of my drink I notice Barbie and Orton on the dance floor. He actually makes my blood boil, screwing half the locker room cause he thinks he can get into anyone's pants, poor Barb they'll be tears in the locker room next week once he's got what he wanted, what I would do to give him a taste of his own medicine..


End file.
